1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved wire connecting terminal structure, and more particularly to a wire connecting terminal extensively used in various different electric appliances and equipments and the wire connecting terminal in an input/output interface includes a plurality of metal contact brackets integrally formed with a plastic body by plastic injection molding and a two-sectional latch groove disposed separately on both left and right sides of the plastic body, such that a latch hook disposed on both left and right sides of the latching member is latched into an upper groove of a two-sectional latch groove first, and a flexible multi-core cable is passed onto a metal contact bracket, and then the latching member is pressed and latched downward, such that the latch hook is latched into a lower groove of the two-sectional latch groove to keep the connecting wire in a close contact with the metal contact bracket and constitute an overall wire connecting terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 for a traditional wire connecting terminal, the wire connecting terminal comprises a plurality of metal contact plates 11 integrally formed with a plastic body 10 by plastic injection molding. Since the present electric appliances and equipments tend to come with a light, small and compact design, therefore the overall dimensions of the wire connecting terminal corresponding to the present electric appliances and equipments are also limited. The interval between adjacent metal contact plates 11 is very narrow, and thus the traditional wire connecting terminal is usually made by soldering a plurality of multi-core wires with a plurality of metal contact plates 11.
The width for soldering the plurality of metal contact plates 11 with the plurality of multi-core cables 12 is very small, and thus causing tremendous difficulties for the soldering operation. Further, it requires a high level of complexity for identifying and soldering many small soft contact wires in a very limited overall area and often causes an overflow of excessive solders from the solder points towards the adjacent metal contact plates 11, or short the circuit and result in a high defective rate and naturally increase the manufacturing or production cost.
To overcome the existing shortcomings of the traditional products and make their applications more convenient and practical, the inventor of the present invention based on years of professional manufacturing experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and developments, and finally invented an improved wire connecting terminal structure in accordance with the present invention.